Harry Potter and the Tree-Hugging Scandal
by XenaDragon-xoxo
Summary: After Ginny plays a grueling and precarious Quidditch match, she and Harry discuss the game as they walk towards their Portkey home. Of course, Ginny can't resist being a little mischievous towards her fiancé. A one-shot.


**A/N: **I know Harry/Ginny isn't exactly a popular pairing, but boy, do I love them! Here's another prompt fill I've done.

**Prompts:** Slide, Quidditch, Dendrophilia

**Disclaimer: **This fic DOES NOT contain explicit sexual content. It is rated M according to the FictionRatings definition: "Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes." (T is described as: "Should not contain any adult themes.")

* * *

Harry waited, hands buried in his pockets, eyes straining for a sight of familiar long, red hair. A few hours ago, an incredibly intense match between the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United finally drew to a close after a gruelling six hours. It had ended with a Holyhead Harpies victory, with Puddlemere United's seeker catching the Snitch mere milliseconds after the Harpies scored one extra goal that put them in the lead. It had been a very lucky save - and Harry was unbelievably proud that the save had been orchestrated by his own fiancée.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and grinned as Ginny came running towards him. She practically leaped into his arms, eyes blazing fiercely in that expression he so loved.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "You were _amazing_!"

Ginny didn't thank him, instead flashing him a cocky, but good-natured, smirk. "It's good to know that those hours of training paid off," she said.

Harry took a step back to look at her. She looked exhausted, but somehow still full of life and energy. He took a moment to wonder how that was possible before speaking again.

"Those Puddlemere Beaters were ruthless," he noted. "I was sure, several times, that they were trying to kill everyone else on the pitch."

Ginny snorted, grabbing his hand and leading the way towards where they were supposed to catch their Portkey home. "It wasn't just you," she said. "I swear the referee was biased. Did you see how he let their Chasers get away with blatching twice?"

Harry nodded. "I know! I was outraged. And he even tried to get you for haversacking even though your hand was nowhere near the goal."

"It's a good thing we don't need dirty, underhanded tactics to win," Ginny said. "We're just bloody good."

Harry couldn't agree more. Ginny was absolutely phenomenal on the Quidditch pitch, and he was fairly certain she'd go down as one of the best Quidditch players in history.

"You weren't too worried for me, were you?" Ginny asked.

"No, you can handle yourself. Though I'll admit, I was a bit nervous when you attempted the Chelmondiston Charge."

Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder as they entered an area with clusters of trees, presumably brushing off a fallen leaf. "It's not too hard. It's almost impossible to slide off when done right. My broom's got great balance."

Harry laughed. "It defies physics is what it does."

"It's the kind of wood used. Makes it easier to enchant when it's shaped into a broomstick, so it flies better."

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but I might be in love with the tree that provided that wood," Harry chuckled.

Ginny gave him a mischievous grin. "I didn't know you were into trees, Harry. You know, there's a word for that."

"Very funny."

Ginny furrowed her brow in mock-concentration. "Now that I think about it, there's a very well-sized hole in the tree in our backyard. I wonder, have you been sneaking out in the dead of night to -"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, glancing around nervously. A few heads had turned curiously in their direction, and Harry hoped none of them overheard what was being said. He turned back to Ginny and frowned, but found her laughing her head off instead of looking even remotely remorseful. Of course, he wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"I'm just saying, Harry, I don't know if a tree can truly consent to being involved in such activity -"

People were definitely starting to take notice of their strange conversation now. "Could we maybe save this for later?" he asked weakly.

Ginny shot him a very amused look that he interpreted as saying _Where's the fun in that?_. "You don't want to talk about this? But Harry, it's so important! I mean, I might be losing the love of my life to a tree -"

"Ginny -"

"- and a tree living right in my own backyard nonetheless -"

"Ginny -"

"- I've cared for that tree, Harry, don't you see this is such a huge betrayal -"

"_Ginny_ -"

"I'd better get to calling off the wedding, and you should get to preparing your press release for when you're announcing your engagement to Ms. Tree Trunk -"

"GINNY!" Harry finally shouted, and his raised voice decidedly attracted much more attention to him that pretty much anything questionable Ginny had said so far. As Ginny burst into more laughter, he wondered vaguely why he even bothered.

"Did you call my name, Harry?" Ginny asked, smiling innocently.

Harry sighed heavily. "You're lucky I love you."

"Oh please," Ginny said. "_You're_ lucky I love _you_."

Harry couldn't argue with that. He found himself spluttering indignantly as they arrived at a clearing in a nearby wooded area where the Portkey was supposedly waiting for them.

"Anyway," Ginny went on. "You have my full support should you choose to continue your relations with that hole in our tree."

Harry chuckled. "I assure you, the only hole I'm interested in having relations with is yours." His eyes widened immediately when he realized how that sounded.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked, very clearly trying hard not to smile.

Harry sighed. "That didn't come out quite right."

"You're telling me," Ginny giggled. She stopped walking and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Any embarrassment he'd felt from her teasing melted away as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him softly on the mouth. Harry cupped her face in his hands, smiling against her lips, feeling all his cares and protests fall apart, his brain now hyperfocusing on the warmth of her breath, the taste of her tongue, and -

"Oi!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart, slightly breathless and both looking quite annoyed at being interrupted. Ron was trudging towards them, hand-in-hand with Hermione.

"That's where you were! We've been waiting ages," Ron said, glowering at them. "If we'd known you'd waste time getting lovey dovey, we'd have left you behind."

"Oh really?" Ginny challenged. "How would you have done that, when Portkeys are timed?"

Ron mumbled incoherently under his breath - something about how they ought to take down the Apparition Wards at the next Quidditch match so he could be out of there as soon as possible.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which, we'll be late!"

The four friends began to briskly pace towards the exact location of the Portkey, with Harry and Ginny still lingering behind and exchanging whispers and giggles.

"I can hear you, you know!" Ron snapped.

"Well, walk faster!" Ginny shot back.

Ron grumbled again, and he and Hermione picked up speed ahead of them.

"I wonder if there'll be news tomorrow that Harry Potter, the great Boy Who Lived Twice, is a tree hugger of the wrong kind," Ginny said cheekily.

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "I don't know what to do with you."

"You mean you don't know what you'll do _without_ me."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Sure, of course I meant that. Forgive me for misspeaking."

"Well, maybe you can make it up to me by proving to me that you are really more attracted to humans than trees," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled. "I do like the sound of that."

It wasn't the sexiest exchange they'd ever had, but there was nothing sexier than Ginny Weasley, her wit, her charms, and her passion. As Harry grabbed onto the Portkey and Hermione began counting down, he cast one more glance at his wife-to-be. She had a triumphant glint in her eye and a carelessness about her messy hair that Harry couldn't help falling just a little more in love with.

As a familiar jerking sensation hooked Harry around the navel, he smiled. He couldn't wait to show Ginny exactly how attracted to her he was.


End file.
